La manzana de la discordia
by SweetKurosagi
Summary: " La manzana de la discordia" es el título del nuevo artículo de Rita Skeeter para el Profeta, su contenido por alguna razón lo hizo terminar hecho ceniza en la mesita de café de los Weasley.


Capitulo único.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y esas grandes compañias que pagaron mucho dinero por ellos, yo aquí sin un centavo y escribiendo esto por diversión ;)

La imagen tampoco me pertenece solo la encontré por ahí en Internet.

 **Notas de autor:** yo no debería estar haciendo esto pero no me pude resistir por más tiempo. Es mi primer fic del universo de Harry Potter así que no sean muy duros conmigo, esto es de entrada de por si una locura por que es un Drinny pero es la pareja que me enamora de este fandom.

La letra cursiva son los pensamientos de Ginny ;)

 **"La manzana de la discordia"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Es en grandes letras negras el titulo de un articulo de la sección de "sociales" del _Profeta._

.

Por Rita Skeeter

 _._

Pone en letras mucho más pequeñas pero impresas en elegantes cursivas...

- _¡elegantes las túnicas de gala de Ronald! y yo que creí que el Profeta no volvería a publicar a esa loca. Oh...y la foto... ¡la foto!.. me muero, ese cretino dijo que nadie nos estaba viendo. Pero ya me calmo seguro que lo que dice el articulo no es tan malo_ -.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La señorita Ginevra Weasley, o tal vez deberíamos llamarla de ahora en adelante "la que no debe ser nombrada" - _que exageración más horrible y de mal gusto_ -, se había empeñado en negar una y otra vez su relación con el joven Draco Malfoy. Se atrevió a llamar a su informante y servidora bruja mentirosa amarillista -¡ _por que eso es lo que eres!_ \- y se negó a dar las entrevistas correspondientes, pero vamos que si alguien esta tan a la defensiva es por que algo tiene que esconder, y este lamentablemente fue el caso- _bueno pero... juro que cuando me trato de entrevistar aun no había pasado nada_ -. No puedo imaginarme la tristeza y desazón de nuestro héroe del mundo mágico al saberse traicionado por la que casi fue su esposa - _pero de donde saca eso si apenas y nos veíamos y por eso terminamos_ \- con nada más y nada menos que con su rival escolar. Recuerden queridos lectores que yo vi de primera mano la compleja juventud del joven Potter.

- _Respira, respira, no rompas el periódico... la foto. Voy a matarlo...pero salimos tan bien, creo que la voy a guardar. Pero de todos modos voy a matarlo_.-

Pero ¿qué empujo a la señorita Weasley a llevar una relación clandestina? Ciertamente Draco Lucius Malfoy siempre va a la cabeza de las listas de popularidad de Corazón de bruja- ¿ _en serio Draco sale en esas revistas? por eso tiene el ego tan subido_ -, por que nos gustan malos y sexys, pero vamos las chicas coquetean con los chicos malos pero no se quedan con ellos -... _¿qué?_...- . Además de que el joven Malfoy entra en la categoría de los "demasiado malos" tenemos la rivalidad familiar ¿alguien imagina a un Malfoy casado con un Weasley? Pues yo no. Y ¿no es demasiada casualidad que la señorita Weasley eligiera precisamente al nemesis de su ex-novio para salir?

Así que lo que esta humilde periodista teme e infiere es que la chica Weasley solo salga con el heredero de los Malfoy para recuperar y/o avivar la atención del joven Potter -... _doble ¿qué?_...-. Terrible táctica que en el remoto caso de funcionar solo acrecentara la rivalidad de ambos; y si falla la joven pelirroja lamentara la perdida del mago más asediado del mundo mágico pero al menos tendrá un novio que pueda pagar las cuentas de su endeudada familia. Claro si es que no el arcaico Lucius Malfoy no le ha cortado la cuenta en Gringotts a su primogénito por salir con una "traidora de la sangre", sus palabras no las mías, saben que yo jamá...- _espera, espera,espera hasta ahí..._

 ** _Incendio._**

Ginny no pudo seguir leyendo y el periódico yacía como un montón de ceniza sobre la mesita de café de su madre.

-Cielo lamento que diga cosas tan horribles- le trato de consolar Molly ofreciendo una falsa sonrisa.

-No puedo creerlo- fue lo único que pudo decir Ginny todavía ensimismada -¡esto no va a quedarse así!- agregó desatando su ira.

La señora Weasley cambio su sonrisa falsa por una mueca de preocupación mientras Ginny tomo un puño de polvos flu y desapareció enfurecida entre las llamas verdes de la chimenea.

-¿Crees qué vaya a matar a Skeeter?- preguntó Ron totalmente despreocupado.

-¡Ron!- le reprendió su madre.

-Yo creo que va a quemar las instalaciones del Profeta- dijo George- me hubiera ido con ella- agregó decepcionado.

-¡George!

\- Pues una demanda por difamación sería lo más apropiado -opinó Percy.

o.O.o

-¡Draco! ¿has leído el Profeta hoy?

\- No querida yo leo el Quisquilloso- contestó sarcástico el rubio a su novia que se acaba de aparecer sin aviso en la chimenea de su oficina.

-Si lo leíste maldito bastardo-acusó ella señalando con el dedo.

\- ¿Qué modales son esos? Además mis padres están casados mi amor- refutó Draco sin alzar la mirada de los importantisímos papeles que estaban sobre su fino escritorio de caoba.

-Otro de tus "dulces" comentarios y te hechizo- amenazó ella, pero no sonaba nada amenazante parecía más bien que se echaría a llorar en ese instante, entonces Draco se apresuro a ir a su lado y consolarla.

-Ya vale, no tienes que preocuparte por esas tonterías, nadie que verdaderamente te importe creerá esas cosas sobre ti- le dijo él mientras la abrazaba.

-Lo que digan de mi me tiene sin cuidado- dijo ella esta vez sin rastro de llanto.

-¿Qué?

-Draco, vas a ir a comprar el anillo de compromiso más ostentoso del mundo mágico o saca ese de la bóveda que dijiste el otro día, no importa ¡Vas a proponerme matrimonio! ¡Yo voy a aceptar! ¡Y vamos a hacer la fiesta de compromiso más grande de los últimos cien años!, la boda sera aun mejor.

-Esos son muchos años Ginevra, creí que no querías nada ostentoso para el compromiso y la boda- hablo el rubio conciliador.

-¡Cien años he dicho!, todos van a enterarse que no eres mi segunda opción. Yo te elegí y somos ¡muy! felices- dijo ella totalmente decidida y con un énfasis casi exagerado en el muy.

-Demasiado- contestó Draco con una sonrisa ladeada, entre seductora y burlona, esa que dice que él sabe algo que tu no. Pero Ginny pierde la oportunidad de interrogarlo cuando sus labios se encuentran. Esa tarde Ginny olvido su enojo y Draco no pudo volver al trabajo.

Y cuando el rubio llego tarde a casa con una sonrisa en los labios, su padre supo que todo había salido bien.

-Entonces ¿ya puedo decirle a tu madre que puede preparar la fiesta tan grande como quiera?- pregunta Lucius aunque ya sabe la respuesta.

-Claro, Ginevra dijo que quiere el compromiso más impresionante de los últimos cien años, creo que nos excedimos.

-No que va, tu madre estará encantada- comenta el mayor dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad a su hijo.- Siempre es bueno conservar los contacto del bajo mundo, solo una carta y una foto, y todo estaba arreglado- agrega mientras se aleja.

-¿Foto? ¿Qué foto?

-¿No has leído el articulo?- pregunta su padre divertido, mientras sigue alejándose.

-No me tome la molestia, de todos modos iba a hablar mal de Ginevra y de mi- argumento Draco.

Lucius no dijo más y Draco solo pudo escuchar su discreta risa. Con un _accio_ atrajo el periódico más cercano y lo hojeo en busca del mentado articulo... ya esta, lo iba a matar, tal vez esta tarde se le olvido el coraje por el contenido del articulo pero la próxima vez que lo vea lo va a matar.

~Fin~

Gracias por leer.

Les aseguro que todas las criticas y comentarios serán bienvenidos ;)


End file.
